


you gave up on me

by khi_the_writer (StarryPuff)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, idk to tag my dudes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPuff/pseuds/khi_the_writer
Summary: based on lams animatic by kotikHarry and Draco exchange some words after their break up.





	you gave up on me

**Author's Note:**

> basically it was inspired by an animatic (link at end) and it's unedited cos why not. 
> 
> a little background - harry and draco used to date but broke up to draco cheating multiple times and well, you'll see the rest

“You haven’t been,” Draco paused for a second and looked down at the shorter male staring aimlessly at the ground. “Yourself lately. What’s going on?” 

Draco took in how to normal slightly messy dark locks were dirty and tangled. How oversized clothes hung on a thinner frame, how emerald eyes were vacant and the dark circles and lines surrounding them. A thick silence settled in as the shorter made no inclination of hearing what the blonde said.

“Always..” Harry said, in just above a whisper. He balled his fists around the material of his shirt tightly, knuckles turning white. “That’s what we were suppose to have.”

The blond nearly missed what was said. He leant back onto the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. The silence came back. Both boys stayed still, silently mulling over what was just said. The words held the same bitterness and spite, that was always present in all of their conversations, recently. 

“Let me tell you how you get always,” Draco said.

In an instant, Harry was up on his feet, facing the taller. The vacant look left emerald eyes. Instead, they narrowed and filled with anger. 

“I said that I loved you,” Harry took a step towards the blond, “And, oh god, I wanted you so bad.” disbelief and slight disgust at himself enter his voice. The tears the form in his eyes were either from the painful memories resurfacing or from his hands pulling at his hair.

Harry sighed, letting his hands let go of the tangled strands. “But, you gave up on us,” arms led out, motioning to the two of them.

Draco looked as if he had been stricken and tensed. He pushed his body off of the wall, taking a step closer to Harry. “I, I gave up on us?” His voice raised and eyes now filled with the same anger as green eyes.

“Yes!” Harry began to feel the anger, frustration, and grief build up in the air until it wrapped its hands around his throat, threatening to squeeze. He turned his body away from the taller; he had to escape this. Tears fell faster and his insides twisted in the familiar way bringing up the old ache that hasn’t left.

A hand shot out and grabbed his arm, preventing any further attempts of leaving. 

“That’s great!” Draco yelled, turning the shorter’s body back towards him. “You wanna talk truth, let’s tell the truth.”

He leant in close and through gritted teeth spat, “You,” a finger was pointed towards Harry, “gave up on me.”

The closeness between them disappeared as soon as it had appeared, leaving an oddly cold feeling despite their flushed faces.

A hand ran threw blond hair, pausing halfway to grip strands before letting go.”Or maybe you didn’t care,” Draco said, softly. 

It ignited a fire in Harry, how dare he try and play that card. “You said I was great! You said I could be great!” he yelled, hands balling into fists causing blunt nails to dig painfully into his palms. He ignored the slight pain. What Draco did felt so much worse anyway.

“You said we were destined to be together. You said it to the world, you said it to me!” He took three large steps closer to Draco, until they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. His voice dropped lower, “And I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it.” 

A few dark strands fell out of their confinement during his rant, floating around a red face and fire filled green eyes. The two just stared at each other for some time, the tension remaining the same. It was broken, once, Draco pulled away, stuffed his hand in the pockets of his jeans, and looked down at the floor.

The anger left Harry and resentment took its place. He followed the blond’s lead and turned his gaze to the floor.

“I wanted to apologize,”

“Good,” Harry sniffed and discreetly used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe away the tears. A feeling of satisfaction filled him; that’s all he wanted from the start, along with an explanation.

“Let me finished,” impassioned grey eyes bored into green eyes before breaking the stare, “I said I wanted to. And then, I realized I’m not sorry,” his lips curved into a tiny smirk.

“And you expect me to be okay with that?” the darker haired boy’s shoulder tensed, prepared to start yelling again.

Draco shrugged. 

“I didn’t say you were suppose to be okay with that. I just said I’m not sorry.” Grey eyes shifted back to Harry as he flinched. 

For once, Harry had nothing to say. The nonchalant tone he spoke in, drove daggers into his heart. Slowly, twisting and turning until the already shattered pieces of his heart were simply dust. Embedding into his skin, marking it up as someone not important. Someone to be used. Someone to be tossed away.

It was so silent that what he said next came out crystal clear. 

“You know what I really am?” Draco turned away from Harry, “Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. And I’m not going to change.”

Tears silently fell down Harry’s face as the taller began to leave. 

“And there’s no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons why I’m wrong for you,” he continued, making his way towards the door. 

Right as his hand was on the handle, a realization came over Harry.

“Fine,” he said stubbornly, looking defiantly at Draco’s back. “Then, I’m not sorry either. I’m not sorry I met you.” 

The memory of a younger Draco and him, standing on stools waiting for their robes to be made came to mind. He could practically see, his younger self’s uncomfortableness at the pureblood’s comments and questions. 

“I’m not sorry that knowing you made me question everything.”

Memories of their years as students at Hogwarts and their arguments surfaced. From their first acts of rivalry on the stairs of Hogwarts, to the first time their lips touched in their eighth year, to the letters and ridicule that was thrown towards the two, for years by the public and family. But, memories of the love and warmth, he felt made it all worth it. Even if, for a long time, he didn’t know what to believe.

“You’ve been a,” Harry’s head turned down, “terrible person. You’ve made all the wrong choices.”

The memories of finding Draco in bed with other people and turning the blind eye came and for once, it wasn’t on an endless loop. 

“And of all the choices I have made, this will prove to be the worse one,” His shoulders squared and this time the fire in his eye wasn’t filled with anger. Instead, it was a new kind of flame that was filled with something indescribable. Yet, it didn’t lick at his flesh, slowly burning him from inside out, until a sad heap of ash was left. No, it surrounded him and engulfed him with the warmness, he so desperately craved. Giving him the push needed to say the next few words.

“But I am not sorry I am in love with you.”

Harry walked away with his head held high and didn’t bother looking back, missing the lone tear that fell from the blond’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dY5SG_bzMw


End file.
